As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the speed of high speed serial interfaces increases, variations in circuit design, component manufacture, environmental conditions, and other factors make it increasingly difficult to ensure highly reliable data transmission. In particular, transmitter and receiver equalization mechanisms to compensate for channel loss are calibrated on a best-effort basis, where settings that result in a “good enough” compensation solution are quickly obtained, in favor of iterative processes that might yield a more optimal solution, but which require an inordinate amount of time for such link training. However, as speed increases, such best-effort processes are increasingly unable to produce settings that are indeed good enough.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.